Confusion amor celos ¿Confesion?
by Aburame Akemi
Summary: Listo, este es el fin, siento si no les gusta, y si es ese el caso diganme y hare un extra con lemon de ellos, claro que en otra historia, gracias por seguirme hasta el final, muchas gracias.
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno se que debería estar continuando mis otras historias pero no pude evitar hacer esta pero ya, son vacaciones asi que intentare actualizar más rápido, pero también estoy en estrés no sé si quedare en la prepa bueno sin más el fic

-diálogos-

*pensamientos+

-GRITOS-

Ah sí me eh inspirado cuando van al castillo de los Knights of Queen, pero no será igual, a y también Fubu y mido se han quedado, pero Someoka y Sakuma si están en el equipo y Genda aparecerá porque la autora asi lo quiso

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, el día que sea asi, lo compartiré con todas la yaoistas, pero claro, solo si respetan que exista el HarunaXKogure

Confusion+amor+celos= ¿Confesión?

Era un día normal en la isla Liacot, y en una de las tantas playas que había ahí se encontraban entrenando el Inazuma Japan hasta que llego Haruna con una noticia, con eso empezarían los problemas

-¿Que los Knights of Queen nos han invitado a una fiesta en su castillo?-preguntaron todos con gran sorpresa

-Si, y tienen que ir de gala, pero no se preocupen por conseguir la ropa, Fuyupe, Aki y yo la conseguiremos, bueno mejor dicho la pediremos, ya que nos la prestaran los caballeros-respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa dando media vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de irse volteo de nuevo-ah sí, casi se me olvidaba, Sakuma te han mandado esto-dijo enseñando un sobre

Sakuma tomo el sobre con un poco de extrañeza y esta vez Haruna si se retiro, dejando a todos intrigados por eso de la fiesta, pero bueno, ya tenían un problema menos, ya no tendrían que ir a buscar, pedir o comprar esa ropa de gala para tan sorpresiva fiesta, pero, Kidou se veía preocupado, aunque claro, nadie lo noto excepto Fudou, pareciéndole rara la actitud de estratega

-Eh Kidou-kun, ¿Por qué esa cara?-le pregunto con burla

-Por que, conociendo a mi hermana, va a hacer algo o que me afecte a mi o afecte a varios-respondió este sin hacer caso al tono empleado en la pregunta, extrañando a Akio ya que Kidou nunca hablaba mal de su hermana

Mientras tanto Sakuma seguía con el sobre en mano, ya que no tenia intenciones de abrirlo, la razón, ya sabía a quién pertenecía la carta, después de todo tenía una pantera dibujada en la esquina inferior derecha*Pero, ¿Por qué me la habrá mandado? Digo es obvio que no volveré durante un tiempo, entonces, ¿Podría ser tal vez un saludo? Si, eso debe ser*

-Etto···Sakuma-san ¿Qué hay en el sobre?-pregunto con timidez Fubuki

Sakuma lo miro sorprendido, es que de todo el equipo Fubuki era el único que había notado que no había abierto la carta, pero, era natural ya que Sakuma, desde que fue derrotado junto con Genda y el resto del equipo imperial se empezó a volver amigo de todo el equipo Raimon, y en especial con Toramaru, Tachimukai Midorikawa, Kazemaru y Fubuki, siendo con este último con quien forjo una más grande amistad, ya que el, al igual que Fubuki, habían buscado ser más fuertes, de la forma incorrecta claro

-Bueno, veras, aun no la eh abierto-dijo ante la mirada sorprendida de Fubuki-lo que pasa es que es de Genda

Fubuki solo asintió comprendiendo a su amigo, antes de voltear a ver al resto del equipo que seguía entrenando, deteniéndose de repente con una mirada triste en un punto del equipo, Sakuma siguió su mirada topándose con el delantero de fuego, en ese momento soltó un suspiro, su amigo aun no lograba decir sus sentimientos, ya que cada vez que iba a hablar con Goenji lo llamaba o Endo o Tsunami o cualquiera del equipo y el iba dejando a Fubuki con la palabra en la boca, y claro eso lo lastimaba, en ese momento vio acercarse al resto de sus amigos con una gran sonrisa

-Y ¿Qué dice la carta?-pregunto Midorikawa

-Vamos, sabes que puedes decirnos, no le contaremos a nadie lo que diga-dijo Kazemaru mientras cercaban a Sakuma dejándolo sin escapatoria

-Tsk, no me dejaran en paz hasta que les diga verdad-los otros solo asintieron-bien, vale ya la abro, pero ningún comentario entendido-volvieron a asentir

_Querido Sakuma, quería decirte que por cosas del destino (_xD_) he ganado un boleto para la isla Liacot, espero y puedas recibirme, si es que ese entrenador te deja, llegare un día antes del partido ese contra los Knights of Queen te esperare_

_Genda_

-Un día antes, pero eso significa que···LLEGA HOY-dijo el chico pingüino-o no, que hare, no puedo ir por el ahora

-O si, claro que puedes, la fiesta es en la noche, asi que tienes tiempo-respondió Kaze

-Vamos, date prisa y ve, nosotros le explicaremos al capitán y al resto no te preocupes-dijo Toramaru, Sakuma solo asintió y se fue corriendo

-Este, chicos a donde va Sakuma-pregunto Kidou mientras el resto del equipo también los veía raro

-Que, ah Kidou-san, solo digamos que tiene que ir a recoger a alguien-respondió Tachi con una sonrisa

-Bueno como sea, idiotas, Kidou-kun, tenemos que irnos, tu hermanita ya consiguió la tonta ropa-dijo Fudou apareciendo de repente

Todos asintieron y caminaron a la casa donde se alojaban, al llegar Anteojos, Haruna, Aki y Fuyupe jalaron a los chicos al interior separándolos, Anteojos y Aki se llevaron a Someoka, Goenji, Toramaru, Endo, Kabeyama, Kogure, Hiroto, Tsunami, Kurimatsu, Tobitaka, Fudou, y Hijijata mientras que Haruna con Fuyupe se llevaron a Fubuki, Midorikawa, Tachimukai, Kidou y Kazemaru

Al poco rato Anteojos, Aki y los chicos salieron con sus trajes, lo mismo Haruna y Fuyupe, pero el resto no apareció, justo cuando Endo iba a preguntar por ellos llego Sakuma con Genda a su lado

-Genda que haces aquí-pregunto Endo pero de repente recordó lo que Tachimukai le había dicho a Kidou-por eso saliste corriendo como loco-pregunto viendo a Sakuma divertido

-Etto, yo, bueno, sí, lo siento-dijo Sakuma con la cabeza baja mientras Genda saludaba a los chicos-por cierto ¿Tachi y los demás?-pregunto notando a la ausencia de sus amigos

-Ah es cierto, Genda, Sakuma vengan, tenemos que arreglarlos-dijo Aki con una sonrisa jalando ella a Genda y Fuyupe a Sakuma

Unos diez minutos después salió Genda ya vestido, pero no había rastro ni de Sakuma ni del resto, y dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era decidieron ir por ellos caminando a una de las habitaciones tocando la puerta con bastante fuerza

-Vamos chicos, salgan ya, se nos hace bastante tarde-gritaba Endo

-NO, ni locos salimos de aquí- grito el que parecía ser Midorikawa

_Je bueno hasta aquí pero no se desesperen, ya tengo el otro capi, pero bueno porque nuestros ukes se comportan asi, descúbranlo en poco tiempo_


	2. Chapter 2

_Je ven se los dije como sea ya saben inazuma eleven no me pertenece, espero y disfruten también este capi ok bueno los dejo con el fic_

Confusio+amor+celos= ¿Confesión?

Justo cuando Endo y el resto iba a volver a tocar la puerta Fudou los detuvo y les mostro la llave de la habitación con una sonrisa, asi que todos guardaron silencio mientras Fudou se acercaba a la puerta encajando la llave

Pero poco falto para desear no haberlo hecho, ya que en lugar de sus amigos se encontraban seis chicas muy, pero muy parecidas a sus compañeros

-S-Sakuma ¿Eres tú?-pregunto Genda a una chica de cabello platinado

-Idiota claro que soy yo-respondió este o está dándole un golpe en la cabeza-y porque estamos vestidos asi-añadió mirando a Haruna y Fuyupe

-O no, lo siento, lo que pasa es que mandaron al parecer mal la ropa, pero, según nosotros-dijo refiriéndose a las managers y a anteojos-mandamos bien la información a los Knights of Queen, lo siento mucho-dijo Fuyupe dando una pequeña reverencia

-Bueno mínimo se ven bien-dijo Haruna con una sonrisa nerviosa

Y era cierto ya que para haber mandado esa ropa por "equivocación" les quedaban, si se podía decir, perfectos; Sakuma tenía un vestido de un naranja brillante hasta las rodillas, sin mangas ni tirantes, siendo complementado por unos guantes hasta el codo del mismo color, tenía una cinta de color plateado y sus guantes tenían un moño también platinado, su pelo se lo habían recogido en una coleta baja con una liga de color caoba exceptuando por un mecho utilizado para cubrir su ojo derecho; Tachimukai llevaba el mismo tipo de vestido que Sakuma, pero este era de un color azul claro y el cinturón junto con los moños eran cafés claros, su pelo lo llevaba peinado hacia abajo con dos moños rosas contrastando; Kidou tenía un vestido también hasta las rodillas pero era de un color carmesí y tenia mangas hasta los codos y en los hombros y cintura tenía unos holanes café, no llevaba sus googles y su pelo iba suelto y peinado para abajo con una diadema verde; Midorikawa llevaba un vestido hasta los tobillos de color negro con guantes hasta la muñeca de igual color, un cinturón verde y en los guantes un adorno de corazón también verde, su cabello iba suelto y con una rosa roja; Kazemaru traía el mismo vestido que Mido pero este era de un naranja rojizo, el cinturón azul verdoso, y en lugar de un corazón era una estrella también azul verdoso, su cabello estaba igual pero la liga era café y un broche, también café recogía su fleco mostrando sus dos ojos; Fubuki vestía igual que los otros dos pero el vestido era verde grisáceo, el adorno era una luna blanca igual que el cinturón y llevaba una diadema de color negro con una luna color crema y todos utilizaban unos zapatos amarillo obscuro con correas azules

-Pero aun asi, no podemos aparecer en la fiesta vestidos de chicas ¿Qué pensaran de nosotros?-dijo Tachi con tristeza

-Claro que pueden ir después de todo parecen chicas-respondió Toramaru

-COMO QUE PARECEMOS CHICAS TORAMARU-Kazemaru estaba fuera de sí, primero lo visten de chica y después dicen que parece una

Después de unos quince o veinte minutos de reclamos consiguieron que los chicos se calmaran y pudieron convencerlos de ir vestidos asi a la fiesta, pero por si cualquier cosa se presentarían como acompañantes de alguien, y, para no perder tiempo lo hicieron al azar quedando de la siguiente forma

Kaze-Endo

Saku-Genda

Tachi-Tsunami

Kidou-Fudou

Mido-Hiroto

Fubu-Goenji

No hace falta decir que nuestros ukes estaban totalmente sonrojados menos por uno

-Como que mi pareja será Fudou, no me niego, prefiero no ir a esa fiesta-decia Kidou mientras los demás lo veían con lastima

-Lo siento hermano, pero obligatoriamente tienes que ir, ordenes de entrenador-dijo Haruna

-Ya oíste Kidou-kun, pero si te sirve de consuelo, a mí tampoco me agrada mucho la idea de ser tu protector-respondió Fudou

Ya puestos de acuerdo y habiendo arreglado todo, partieron al palacio de los Knights of Queen rápidamente, ya que por los anteriores inconvenientes se retrasaron un poco, al llegar fueron recibidos por Edgar y Owen, ayudando a bajar a Aki, Haruna y Fuyupe, bajando después los chicos y al último "las" acompañantes de algunos de estos, pero, lamentablemente para nuestros semes el haberlos llevados vestidos de esa forma se lamentarían de por vida, ya que Edgar, Owen y otras personitas invitadas de otros equipos les echaron un ojo a Fubu y los demás, valla que esa noche seria entretenida.

_Bueno, que les pareció, je creo y me emocione con la descripción de los vestidos, perdonarme, a si pregunta ¿Quiénes desean que pongan celosos a nuestros semes? puede ser cualquiera, ya metí a Genda que no meta a nadie más, recuerden que uke será el acosado, quien lo acosara bueno es todo, sayo _


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, je je, no lo puedo creer dos capítulos seguidos de historias diferentes claro, bueno, bueno, como sea, me alegro de ver que a tantas personas le gusten mis historias, espero y este capítulo no los decepcione, y respecto a las parejas que verán, bueno mi hermano me ayudo con algunas asi que agradecimientos también a el si desean oír la canción aquí les dejo el URL de el video: http: / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = 7 g I g b D 4 j B 2 g(quiten los espacios)

-Diálogos-

-GRITOS-

_-susurros_-

-Disculpen, se que no es de nuestra incumbencia, pero ¿Quiénes son sus hermosas acompañantes?-pregunto Edgar refiriéndose claramente a los seis ukes

-Etto···lo que pasa Edgar-san, es que no son chicas, son chicos, pero, la ropa fue mandada mal y tuvieron que venir asi-dijo Aki, divertida por la confusión

-Ya veo, bueno, aun asi espero y disfruten de la fiesta-dijo Edgar haciendo una reverencia, pero antes de retirarse tomo la mano de Kazemaru y la beso delicadamente, lo mismo que Owen con Fubuki

-Kazemaru-san, Fubuki-san, ¿Están bien?-pregunto Fuyupe a estos, ya que no parecían reaccionar después del beso dado, seguían sonrojados, y como si los hubieran pegado al piso

-Tsk, ya despierten "bellas durmientes", ni que fuera la primera vez que los tratan como chicas-dijo Fudou aburrido

-QUE HAS DICHO-respondieron estos dos exaltados

Mientras tanto Endo y Goenji estaban y que se morían de los celos, aun cuando esos dos fueran los Anfitriones de la fiesta, ¿Quiénes se creían para besar a sus amigos?, ya ni siquiera ellos podían sobrepasarse con ellos

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Mini Flash Back++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_-Muy bien, iremos vestidos asi, pero-en ese momento los seis ukes se voltearon a ver a sus respectivas parejas-más les vale y no se propasen, o si no nos aseguraremos que sufran las consecuencias_

_- Y, ¿Qué consecuencias serian esas?-pregunto Endo inocentemente_

_-Créelo, Endo-kun, en verdad desearas no saberlo-dijo Kazemaru con una mirada obscura_

_-Y ¿Cuales son las cosas que no debemos hacer?-pregunto Tsunami_

_-Primero: No intenten besarnos, segundo: No nos abrasen, tercero: No nos digan linduras y cuarto: No nos inviten a bailar-respondió Sakuma fríamente_

_-Eso es fácil, ni que quisiéramos hacerlo-respondió Fudou antes de irse_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Fin Mini Flash Back++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Esos dos no se saldrían con la suya, no importaba que, se asegurarían que ni el tal Edgar ni el rubiecito ese se acercaran a sus parejas no les importaban sufrir las consecuencias, pero se asegurarían que nadie se les insinuara a sus amigos

-Bueno como sea, lo mejor será entrar ya a esa fiesta-dijo Genda divertido por la actitud de todos

Los demás solo asintieron, no era por nada pero los seis Ukes tenían un mal presentimiento acerca de esa fiesta, aparte de como trataron a sus dos amigos, no parecía que en esa fiesta fueran a estar tranquilos, porque a decir verdad, incluso ellos mismos ya admitían que se veían muy bien, al entrar al castillo vieron a todo el equipo de los caballeros eternos, pero también observaron que ahí se encontraban Fidio, Ichinose, Osamu y Otamura, cosa que extraño a todos los chicos de Raimon, pero Endo, como era de esperarse fue hacia ellos jalando a todo el equipo con sigo, cuando estuvieron a su lado, los otros cuatro ukes que no recibieron un "trato" especial de parte de los anfitriones si lo recibieron de esos chicos

-Hola chicos, que sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí-dijo Endo entusiasmado

-Hola Endo, Aki, chicos que sorpresa, pero, por cierto ¿Quiénes son sus acompañantes? No me parecen conocidas-dijo Ichinose mientras le echaba un vistazo a la peli plateada que llevaba vestido naranja

Al oír esto cuatro de los seis ukes vieron a Ichinose con un aura asesina, mientras que Tachi e Fubu sostenían a sus amigos para evitar un asesinato, y el resto del equipo, exceptuando Genda se empezaron a reír por todo lo que estaban pasando sus compañeros

-De que se ríen Tsunami, no encontramos nada gracioso en la pregunta-dijo Otamura con seriedad

-Es cierto Hiroto, aparte de que es de mala educación reír enfrente de una dama-dijo Osamu, pero Midorikawa lo oyó

-SUELTAME FUBUKI, SUELTAME TE DIGO, COM QUE CHICAS AHORA SI LO MATO, SUELTAME TE EH DICHO-decia Midorikawa a todo pulmón

-_Mido-chan, cálmate por favor estas causando un escándalo por nada, aparte sabes que es cierto que parecemos chicas-_decia Fubuki tratando de calmar a su amigo

-E-Espera, ¿Fubuki?-dijo Ichinose sorprendido, lo mismo que los otros tres, Fubuki solo lo vio y sonrió-e-eso significa que el resto son-dijo con voz temblorosa mientras pasaba saliva

-Mi-Midorikawa, Ki-Kidou, Ta-Tachimukai, Sa-Sakuma y Ka-Kazemaru-dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, mientras que el reto solo asentía-¿QUE LES PASO?

-Pregúntenle a Haruna y los demás-dijo Sakuma con tristeza

Los cuatro chicos voltearon a ver a las managers en espera de una respuesta, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hablar oyeron la voz de Edgar, iba a empezar un baile y esperaba que, los que no fueran a bailar, dejaran que sus acompañantes bailaran, en cuanto termino de decir esto muchas jovencitas se le acercaron a Edgar, pero este las rechazo, lo mismo pasaba con Owen, al llegar a lado de los chicos sonrieron antes de inclinarse frente a Kazemaru y Fubuki

-Señoritos, mi amigo y yo nos sentiríamos muy honrados si aceptaran bailar una pieza con nosotros, para serles sinceros es una que escogimos pensando en ustedes-dijo Owen mientras se levantaban viendo a los dos menores a los ojos

Mientras tanto el resto de los presentes estaban bastante asombrados, primero al llegar iban y besaban su mano, y ahora deseaban sacarlos a bailar, por Kami, que estaba pasando, mientras Kazemaru y Fubuki estaban asombrados, es decir, ni siquiera los conocían y ya decían que sería un honor bailar con ellos, no era algo de todos los días, pero se decidieron, ellos habían esperado por mucho tiempo a que Endo y Goenji respectivamente, les hicieran una propuesta asi, y sabían que al parecer no iba a pasar, sabiendo lo doloroso que era negar algo asi, tomaron la mano que les estaban ofreciendo, para ser conducidos a la pista de baile, mejor dicho al centro de la pista de baile

-Pero que-Endo y Goenji estaban indignados, a ellos se los prohibían, pero si aceptaban de unos desconocidos, se los iban a pagar

-Y, ¿Qué dice usted, no desea bailar también?-pregunto Otamura a Tachimukai, a lo que este asintió con un poco de nervios, pasando lo mismo con los otros tres ukes, quedando las parejas de la siguiente manera

Kazemaru-Edgar

Fubuki-Owen

Tachimukai-Otamura

Sakuma-Ichinose

Kidou-Fidio

Midorikawa-Osamu

Mientras en una mesa los seis semes estaban que echaban humo, quienes se creían esos para quitarles a sus parejas, ahora si ya tenían una razón para ganarles mañana, en ese momento Edgar hiso un seña con la mano y empezó a oírse un hermosa canción

Los ukes junto con sus parejas de baile empezaron a moverse lentamente por la pista al ritmo de la música, ni siquiera parecía que fueran rivales o que no los conocieran, o que los conocieran poco, ya que inclusive habían llegado a recargarse en el pecho del los mayores completamente sonrojados mientras seguían disfrutando de esa canción, pero en ese momento Owen y Edgar guiaron a los pequeños al jardín, para seguir bailando sin problemas, en ese momento unas luces se encendieron volviendo el lugar mágico, en ese momento cada uno se fue acercando a su respectiva pareja, con la clara intención de besarlos pero de repente····

Eh aquí el fin, no se crean, espero y disfruten de este episodio, la verdad fue un poco difícil de hacer espero y les gustara la canción es que era la que estaba oyendo y bueno la canción se llama tsunaida te ni kiss wo


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta extraña historia, se que llevo mucho desaparecida, pero culpen a la prepa, y a que me toco en la tarde, aun asi, descubran mas sobre lo que hacen los celos, a leer

-diálogos- -GRITOS- *pensamientos*

Disclaimers: todos saben que inazuma pertenece a Level 5, asi que ya no digo mas

-EH, USTEDES, QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO-en ese momento aparecieron Tobitaka y Hijijata

Al oír esto Fubuki y Kazemaru se separaron de los mayores, sonrojados por lo que casi iban a hacer, pero, aun asi, porque eran Tobitaka y Hijijata quienes se preocupaban por ellos, se supone que Tobitaka estaba enamorado de Toramaru, y no deberían ser su parejas quienes les "protegieran" *Aunque claro, no deberíamos hacernos ilusiones, tal vez ni siquiera le importamos*pensaron ambos chicos

-Disculpen, pero estábamos en medio de un baile, asi que si se retiraran se los agradeceríamos-dijo Edgar con el ceño fruncido

-Pues no me importa, que sean los anfitriones de la fiesta no significa que hagan lo que quieran y menos con nuestros amigos-dijo Tobitaka

Los pequeños presintiendo una pelea decidieron calmar el viento antes de que se formara la tormenta, mas sabiendo que si se hacia una pelea podrían meterse en problemas con el entrenador Kudou y tal vez inclusive les afectaría contra el torneo de mañana, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa Hijijata había intentado golpear a Edgar, pero este lo había esquivado, y antes de que Owen le regresara el golpe Fubuki sin pensar en lo que hacía lo abrazo por la espalda, mientras que Kazemaru se colgaba del brazo de Edgar

-Por favor, no lo hagan-decia Kazemaru mientras los veía a los ojos

-QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI

Antes de que Edgar u Owen dijeran o hicieran algo apareció Kudou viéndose muy molesto, atrás de el venia el resto del equipo asustado por la actitud de su entrenador, Fubuki y Kazemaru al ver esto se separaron de los dos mayores asustados, a sabiendas de que su entrenador en verdad podía enojarse más si veía como estaban con el capitán y sub-capitán de los Knights of Queen

-E-entrenador Kudou, n-no pasa nada, solo estábamos evitando que le hicieran algo a Fubuki y Kazemaru-respondió Tobitaka con nerviosismo sabiendo del carácter del entrenador

-Pues eso no me, esperen que han dicho, saben que ellos dos son el capitán y sub-capitán de los Knights of Queen, podríamos meternos en muchos problemas por eso-respondió Kudou mientras veía a Fubuki y Kazemaru con molestia

-No hay problema entrenador, no ha pasado nada, asi que no se preocupe-respondió Owen mientras veía a los pequeños que tanto les habían llamado la atención

-Es cierto, solo estábamos bailando con ellos, pero después vinieron a interrumpirnos-dijo Edgar mientras veía a Tobitaka y Hijijata con molestia

-Muy bien, como sea, ya es bastante tarde, asi que lo mejor será ya retirarnos-dijo Kudou

El resto solo asintió y rápidamente Fubuki y Kazemaru entraron al castillo en busca del resto de sus amigos, en cuanto entraron al salón junto con los semes vieron a sus amigos y parejas, encontrándolos en una posición demasiado comprometida con los que estaban bailando, y antes de que ellos también se metieran en problemas Kaze y Fubu se acercaron a ellos para alejarlos de esos acosadores

-Chico, se que se la están pasando bien, pero ya debemos irnos, órdenes del entrenador-dijo Kazemaru mientras jalaba a Tachi lejos de Otamura

-Sí, y digamos que hoy no tiene el mejor humor del mundo, y si los ve asi, solo empeorara

Ante esto todos se preocuparon, de por si el entrenador estaba de malas por tener que venir, no deseaban morir mañana, asi que se disculparon con sus respectivas parejas y salieron de ahí, encontrándose con que fueron acompañados por ellos, y a Kazemaru y Fubuki los estaban esperando en la puerta los dos mayores, causando una gran sorpresa en todos

-Esperamos y hayan disfrutado del baile, y perdón y causamos algún problema-dijeron ambos anfitriones

-No hay problema, y gracias por tan agradable velada-respondió Fubuki y después se retiraron

El resto del camino transcurrió muy silencioso, causando tristeza en los ukes, esperaban mínimo un regaño de sus parejas, demostrando que siquiera les importaban pero nada, mientras los semes pensaban en cómo hacer pagar a Edgar y a Owen, pero aparte de todo, esperaban una disculpa por parte de los ukes, pero nadie se atrevió a dar el primer paso, logrando una tristeza más grande en unos, y un odio más profundo en otros, al llegar a donde se hospedaban todos subieron a sus habitaciones en relativo silencio, ni siquiera se pudo ver una sonrisa salir de los labios de Midorikawa, y ni siquiera Kogure estaba para bromas, cosa que lograba que el equipo que siempre se veía tan feliz, alegre y unido, ahora se viera totalmente opuesto, y las managers, al darse cuenta de esto, se arrepintieron de haber hecho lo que ellas creían un favor, una pelea, que afectaba a todo el equipo

-Entrenador Kudou, usted cree que fue buena idea el haber hecho eso-pregunto Aki con tristeza viendo a sus amigos

-Es lo mejor, aparte, nosotros debemos ganarle a toda costa a los Knights of Queen, y esto ayudara en mucho-respondió Kudou con seguridad, intentando ocultar el hecho de que el también estaba preocupado por la actitud que demostraban los jugadores del inazuma

Mientras en las habitaciones, se podían escuchar sollozos ahogados, pero nadie sabía de donde provenían, y nadie deseaba investigar, ya que eran más de tres los que se oían, y ya se podía adivinar de quienes procedían, aun cuando no quisieran admitirlo, había doce personas lastimadas solo por un simple baile

_bueno, que les a parecido, se que un poco corto, pero en verdad lo siento, a y hay algo que queria decirles, tengo dos historias originales, y me preguntaba, si hay alguien que quiera leerlas, no estan completas, pero al parecer son buenas, o eso dicen y me gustaria su opinion, si quieren leerlas mandenme un mensaje privado con su correo y con gusto se las mandare_


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente fueron recibidos por un día que parecía tormentoso, la verdad era algo que estaba de acuerdo con el ánimo de los jugadores, pero aun así su entrenador no se iba a poner melancólico también, en lugar de eso, hiso que los chicos entrenaran más duro, y los semes también se propusieron a hacer el entrenamiento de la manera más intensa posible

Pero lo que nadie se esperaba era que hubiera una pelea por la mañana, no después de todo lo que paso anoche ya que se esperaba que la mayoría de los chicos se reconciliaran pero al parecer no iba a suceder asi cosa que no era de sorprenderse

-Ya te lo dije baile con Osamu por que este me lo pidió, no entiendo porque te molestas tanto y de todas formas, eras mi pareja no? Pero en lugar de eso quien se preocupo por mi fue Fubuki asi que no estás en derecho de reclamarme

-Creo que no lo entiendes Midorikawa, me molesta el que me dejaras plantado, como si no me sintiera mal por eso- le respondía cierto peli-rojo

-Si tan mal te hace sentir, porque no hiciste algo al respecto

-Y QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA MALDICION, QUE FUERA AHÍ Y TE DIJERA OYE RYUJI TE AMO Y POR ESO ODIO VERTE CON OSAMU

-PUES SI HUBIERAS DICHO TE, espera, acaso dijiste que me amabas- entonces ambos chicos se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada

-Si, te amo por eso odio que cualquiera se te acerque entiendes, en verdad lo odio

Ambos chicos se vieron de frente y sonrieron, no podían creerlo asi que todo había sido culpa de los celos irracionales que tenían, vaya eso era algo bueno de saber pero antes de que siguieran fueron interrumpidos por Kudou el cual les apuro a que llegaran a la cancha y mas les valía que no dijeran nada. Al llegar ahí se descubrieron que no eran los únicos, todos incluido Genda se encontraban ahí, y justo cuando iban a preguntarle al entrenador el que pasaba este les condujo a una construcción y sin saber bien como lo hizo les encerró ahí

Si lo se, se lo que van a decir es cortito pero como ven las parejitas pronto se reconciliaran y entonces bum se acaba la historia, jeje espero y que lo entiendan, después de todo estoy a punto de acabar otra historia asi que pronto podre hacer mas.


	6. Chapter 6

-Pero qué diablos es esto-se se quejo Fudou, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta, sin excito alguno

-No saldrán de ahí hasta que se reconcilien, oyeron?-grito desde el otro lado Haruna antes de irse de ahí

El resto de los chicos se vieron como si no supieran que hacer, pero después decidieron optar por ignorarse, menos por un peli-verde y un peli-rojo los cuales estaban juntos, entendían el plan de su entrenador, pero no estaban seguros si ese era un buen plan, aun así decidieron observar desde lejos y ayudar solo si era necesario.

Pero pasaban las horas y nada, el silencio ya era demasiado, así que decidieron vagar por el lugar que estaban, descubriendo que era un lugar bastante grande, y sin darse cuenta, se perdieron en grupos pequeños, para terminar con Midorikawa junto a Fubuki, Sakuma, Endo, Tachimukai y Fudou, mientras que Hiroto termino con Goenji, Tsunami, Kazemaru, Genda y Kidou. Y de todas maneras era molesto estar con ellos ya que parecían que no estaban con nadie

-Que diablos les pasa-exploto al fin Midorikawa viéndolos molesto-es horrible estar con ustedes

-Y acaso sería diferente con Hiroto?-le pregunto Fudou, el cual había visto como estaban esos dos-porque creo que ustedes dos estaban muy empalagosos hace rato-le dijo causando un sonrojo en Ryuji

-Y eso que!, estaba así porque él y yo somos pareja, algún problema?-respondió exaltado

Solo se hizo el silencio al escuchar tal confesión, pero después voltearon el rostro un poco molestos porque Mido si sería feliz con el chico que amaba, al contrario que ellos

-Felicidades-dijo de forma agria Sakuma

-Pero ustedes también podrían-pero Fubuki le corto de forma un poco brusca

-No lo creo

-Además nos odian por lo del baile, recuerdan?-dijo Endo con una mueca molesta, pero Tachimukai lo miro extrañado

-Capitán, no eran ustedes los que estaban enojados por eso?-pregunto, y al ver a Endo negar, todos se quedaron pensativos para después darse cuenta

-Solo, eran celos?-pregunto Sakuma, mientras todos asentían, así es, hasta Fudou

Mientras tanto casi pasaba lo mismo con Hiroto y el resto, pero en este caso Hiroto se los había hecho notar lo más directamente posible.

-Solo celos-fue lo único que decían y lo único que pasaba por sus cabezas

Y estaban tan perdidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde, y además el resto ya estaba ahí con ellos, y no fue hasta que vieron a Mido arrojarse sobre Hiroto que no se dieron cuenta, y al ver a sus respectivos ukes y semes, se sonrojaron, pero después sonrieron como si nada y se acercaron con ellos para poder disculparse, hasta que tomaron en cuenta un detalle

-El partido!-gritaron todos en general, pero en ese instante se abrió la puerta y mostro al entrenador

-No se preocupen, el partido se atraso, así que no hay de que alterarse, en su lugar vayan a entrenar-les ordeno

Ninguno pudo decir más a sus enamorados por un tiempo, pero no era eso ya necesario, en verdad se sentían bien con que hayan arreglado ese problema, además de que ya habría tiempo para hacer más cosas, y pasar tiempo juntos, por ahora tenían un partido que terminar, y una copa que ganar.

No sé a ustedes, pero para mí esto ya es el fin, pero eso no significa nada, aun me faltan dos historias de este anime que terminar, y las terminare, espero y hayan disfrutado de esta historia


End file.
